Decepticon Royal Rumble
Log Title: Decepticon Royal Rumble Characters: * Banshee * Bonecrusher * Coldsnap * Dirge * Slugfest Location: Toraxxis Plains - Northeastern Cybertron Date: September 11, 2017 TP: Cybertron Reborn TP Summary: Infighting continues among the Decepticons. Category:2017 Category:Cybertron Reborn TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Bonecrusher - Monday, September 11, 2017, 7:21 PM Toraxxis Plains - Northeastern Cybertron :The remote Toraxxis Plains of Cybertron is the location of the new Toraxxis mega-refinery and a network of long forgotten subterranean tunnels. Most of the Decepticons gathered at the new Toraxxis mega-refinery have partaken of energon spiked by covert Autobot operatives. The energon additive has made the Decepticons even more belligerent and combative than normal, and multiple fights have broken out between the Decepticons present - just as the Autobots had hoped. Tensions continue to escalate as more and more Decepticons are drawn into the fighting. Bonecrusher is one such Decepticon. As one of the first Decepticons allowed to sample the newly-processed energy from the refinery, he was also one of the first to succumb to the effects of the tainted energon. After several violent rows with multiple foes, Bonecrusher is battered but unflinching away from further fighting, into which he throws himself with incredible enthusiasm if little skill. So far he continues to shrug off his injuries with the unflagging bravado of the deeply overenergized. Dirge isn't that concerned with the WHY of it all really. He hadn't even sampled the tainted Energon. However, Bonecrusher wanted to pick a fight, and the Right Hand (Dirge) of the Right Hand (Probably Banshee by now?) of the Right Hand (Starscream) of Megatron was willing to oblige him, if for no other reason than the fact that the Constructicon insulted his proud singing. Any chance to make up for his pathetic display when Optimus shot him down in one hit earlier. Yes, Dirge. Deflect and Rationalize. :He calls out towards Bonecrusher, "Have you finally had enough, you wheel-bound garbage truck? I suppose Devastator gets his strength and courage from some other Combaticon then..." Banshee has herself had quite the skinfull by now. She's a little unsteady on her feet, and she's still brandishing the barstool threateningly. "I don't like the language you're using, Dirge. By the time Bonecrusher's finished with us, I promise what's left of me is going to kick what's left of your ass." Dirge turns his grim façade towards Banshee. "He's but a lout! Not the high-forged like the Seekers, those like we, who passed through the Vos Aerial Academy. Let us not quarrel, Banshee...let us conquer." His gaze turns back to Bonecrusher. "Perhaps this will put the chill.....of FEAR into you, Constructicon!" He raises his arm, his machine gun mountings opening fire on Bonecrusher, just enough to make him dance.... >> Dirge strikes Bonecrusher with Ballistic . << "Garbage truck?" Bonecrusher roars. "Who do you think I am -- Long Haul?" Bonecrusher balls his large fists and lunges towards Dirge. "And we're Constructicons, not Combaticons! And when I'm done, you'll need us to rebuild your face!" When Banshee puts her two Shanix in, Bonecrusher nods and says, "Yeah!" although it's unclear if he even understood what she said. While he's distracted by Banshee, Dirge pings Bonecrusher's thick armor with his machine gun. Bonecrusher turns his attention back to the 'high-forged' Seeker. Instead of dancing, he crouches and charges shoulder-first towards the Decepticon doomcaller. >> Bonecrusher misses Dirge with Bash. << Banshee growls and lobs her chair - at Dirge. "Zat voz unsporting!" She growls. "Zis is a brawl, unt you bring ein gun? You call him zer lout, and yet you're zer one being ungentlemanly!" She puts all the strength she has in her wiry little frame. Unfortunately, she's not that strong, but still. It's the thought that counts, right? >> Banshee strikes Dirge with Bash. << A tiny robo stego stirs, having faceplanted from being kicked. Now he's MAD. The tiny stego is almost literally seeing red and lashes out by nipping at the nearest ankle wif sharp lil teefs! >:E >> Slugfest strikes Dirge with Nip. << Dirge steps to the side of Bonecrusher's charge, using his flight to nimbly move aside. "Humph! You're as clumsy as you are stupid." He crosses his arms arrogantly, moments before a chair breaks over his back. He turns his head towards Banshee, legitimate surprise and betrayal on his face, "Banshee! Why would you side with these ankle-biting..." He looks down as Slugfest literally just bit him in the anklestrut. He starts to shake Slugfest off as he continues talking, "wheel-mounts is beyond me." :He clutches his hands, a dark look on his face, "So be it, You must all get a lesson in the ultimate weapon.....that...OF FEAR!" His fearjets drone a hellspawned shriek as he just STANDS there malevolently. >> Dirge attacks Banshee, Bonecrusher, and Slugfest with Fear, striking Slugfest, Banshee, and Bonecrusher. << Dirge scoffs, "Bow before your betters!" Bonecrusher takes a step back, momentarily overwhelmed and confused by the current rush of fear. However, with the spiked energon flowing in his systems, it doesn't take long for him to recover from the effects, which only seem to make him angrier. "Oh, yeah?" Bonecrusher says dumbly. "I'll show you who's clumsy and stupid!" He picks up a chunk of broken ground and hurls it at Dirge. >> Bonecrusher strikes Dirge with Throw. << Banshee staggers back under the assault of the shriek... though she staggers back to her feet quickly, seeming to shrug off its effects. "You -dare- try to use fear against me?" She growls, spitting a little bit of energon from a fractured dental plate. Her optics begin to glow a deeper red. She takes a deep breath, the cogs on her neck starting to spin in alternating directions at various speeds. "As vell as being unsportink, ungentlemanly, and crude... you DARE to use fear against ME?" She draws herself up a little, as she talks. With every sentence, it seems like there are extra voices speaking in concert with her own. She screams the next words, a veritable barrage of sound and noise turning the fear-bringer's own weapon against him. "YOU DO NOT KNOW ZER MEANING OF FEAR!" >> Banshee misses Dirge with Operatic Barrage . << The tiny stego squeals as momentary surges of fear pass through him, but this only causes Slugfest to want to bite down harder on poor Dirge's ankle. >> Slugfest strikes Dirge with Bite. << "Bah!" Bonecrusher knocks Dirge to the ground with his chunk of refinery. Lets hope Bonecrusher'll fix that later. He draws to his feet, an annoyed look on his face. "Banshee! You indamnable pastiche!" His fearjets drone on louder, drowning out the Femme's vocalizing attack with his own. Sound on Sound combat all, its not just Soundwave vs Blaster! Slugfest again bites down at Dirge's strut. "BAH!" He shakes at Slugfest again, "You've all gone mad." He raises his foot quickly, knocking Slugfest loose...*again*. "There must be...." He squints as he pushes the rest of the rock off of him, "A reason for this...something you all have in common." :His eyes light up as he takes flight, "Yes! That's it...you're all jealous! You're jealous of my prowess...well! I won't succumb to your ambush!" He mode-shifts into his modified F-15, and roars into the higher parts of the refinery, his jets droning as he flees. >> Dirge retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Bonecrusher throws a large chunk of Toraxxis's foundation at Dirge, and a smirk of satisfaction crosses his brutish features. However, he takes a sudden step sideways away from Banshee as she sounds off her operatic attack. Even not directed at him, the banshee wail has a splash effect on Bonecrusher, who edges away from her. As soon as Dirge bolts, though, Bonecrusher turns angrily on the Decepticon divebomber. "Hey! You scared him off! Whatd'ja do that for? I wasn't through breaking his face!" Unable to control himself, Bonecrusher throws a punch at Banshee. >> Bonecrusher misses Banshee with Punch. << Banshee watches Dirge go with a snarl, shouting accusations of cowardice in his wake. "Du feige Elender! Kommen Sie herab und nehmen Sie Ihren Arsch-Kicking Sie Scheiße Kopf!" At the last moment before Bonecrusher's punch hits, she yelps and leans back out of the way, Neo-style, wearing a look of horror and distress as she stares at the fist. By the time she's returned to standing back upright, however, her face is displaying anger. "Du unwissender Elender!" she growls, delivering a vicious backhanded slap in reply! Subtitles: "You cowardly wretch! Come down here and take your ***-kicking you **** head!" "You ignorant wretch!" >> Banshee strikes Bonecrusher with Punch. << Slugfest eeees as he's finally shaken off Dirge's ankle. "No is my fault no am feeling good," he retorts to the retreating Dirge. He tucks his feets under him and watches Banshee and Bonecrusher slug it out, for now. Bonecrusher whiffs a punch at Banshee, and gets backhand slapped in return. He looks more shocked than hurt by the attack. "This is Cybertron!" he shouts. "Knock off the humantalk!" He staggers towards Banshee drunkenly, his large fists a whirlwind of powerful but wild attacks. "I'm little tired of never knowing what you're slaggin' talking about!" >> Bonecrusher strikes Banshee with Bash. << Banshee brings up her arm to block some of the attacks, but she still gets a few good hits to the face. But suddenly she puts a foot against his chest and pushes him back. "Du unkultivierte Schweine!" she growls, her propellor-blade hair extending. Her engine sputters into life as she crouches down and grabs Slugfest by the tail. "Rev for me. Zis vill hurt him a lot more zan it hurts you." She whispers, her engine spinning up to speed to lift her off the floor - her hand extending as she rotates in accordance the laws of physics to smack Bonecrusher in the side of the head with the stegosaw! >> Slugfest strikes Bonecrusher with Chainsaw. << The tiny stego squeals as Banshee grabs him by the tail and swings him at Bonecrusher, and he revs as he is swung, cutting into the Constructicon! Bonecrusher screams as the stegosaw chews right into the side of his face, tearing it down to the endostructure. Oh, slag -- it just got real! With a cry of fear and pain, Bonecrusher lashes out at Banshee, trying to knock her back and ideally know that Recordicon out of her hand. "What the pit, Banshee?" Bonecrusher gasps. "You bring a stego to a fistfight?" >> Bonecrusher strikes Banshee with Roundhouse. << Banshee takes the hit to the face. "I didn't hit you -too- hard vith him!" Banshee chuckles, staggering back. She drops the stego as she crumples over a chair, hauling herself back to her feet after a few moments. For a brief moment, something questions this, makes her wonder why she's fighting... Bonecrusher staggers forward, holding his shredded face. "'Not too hard'? You chainsawed me in the face!" For a second he, too, pauses, wondering why they are fighting to begin with. Bonecrusher likes Banshee. She sings pretty. And yet, Bonecrusher has this overwhelming desire to punch her in the face, especially since she tore up his... Banshee wipes some energon from her face and stands, growling. "Ah, come on... it gave you some interesting scars!" She taunts. It's true, she doesn't really know why she wants to fight him. She doesn't even want to hurt him too much - just leave a few interesting bruises and marks he can laugh about. And strapped under her wings, beign completely ignored, is enough heavy ordnance to flatten Bonecrusher - and most of the refinery around him. Again her engine sputters into life, hauling her spinning into the air, leg extended. She's surprisingly graceful as she pulls a Chun Li on Bonecrusher >> Banshee misses Bonecrusher with Roundhouse. << Having arrived late to the party, Coldsnap spots the brawl outside the refinery from overhead. He was silent a long moment, and then dips his nosecone, curling around to land on the side of the building. Then he walks on foot, peering around half-exposed to stare at what was going on, slack jawed. His red optics brighten further in annoyance, maybe even anger. A waver, an uncertainty, then he invents carefully and steps fully into view. "What the SLAG are you doing?" He bellows as loud as he can, a hand snapping up and over his head, then bringing it down. But it was not his arm-gun that was firing, but his frozen Nitrogen nozzles. Unexpectedly angry, he opens the emergency-release all the way, abruptly vanishing in a cloud of freezing ice particles that expands out quickly, forming a light shimmer, then thicker layers of ice and chilling everything so very, very cold, the cloud expanding rapidly as he empties his entire reservoir in one go. *WHOOOOOOOOOOSH* Bonecrusher fades back away from Banshee, his hand covering his ruined face as he just misses getting clocked by her graceful kick. At Coldsnap's shout, however, he turns. "What am I doing?" he answers the challenge. "What I'm going to be doing is kicking ---" He's caught mid-threat, Coldsnap's nitrogen waves catching him and freezing his joints. "What?" he vocalizes, the only thing I can do. "What have you done?" He struggles to escape his frozen trap. Banshee is fully intent on kicking Bonecrusher in the face when the ice surges around her, freezing her in the graceful position. She struggles against it, her optics glowing brighter as she struggles against it for a few more seconds before the glow returns to its normal, dimmer level. "Nein... he's... he's right! Vot are ve doing?" Coldsnap stares at both of them, although the fog was still heavy around him, his optics turning it a reddish pink colour in between he and the two Decepticons. He stood as well, strangely unfrozen. The fog dissipated slowly, and his frown faded. Then his optics blinked. What did he just DO? He plays it cool, "Stopping something that should be very shameful! I will be back later with someone to chip you out... when you've chilled a little." he says, keeping his voice very carefully controlled as he folded his arms after the brief scolding, and turned to simply walk away and around the corner, muttering 'Slag. Bonecrusher outranks me. My arse is so smelted...'. Bonecrusher's crimson optics scan back and forth behind a layer of frost. "I can't believe he froze us like this!" he emits. "And now he's just leaving us? Hey! Come back here! You little runt! I'll kill you!" Bonecrusher keeps yelling as Coldsnap cooly walks away....